Between Night and Day
by janny108
Summary: A crossover between H2o and Twilight. Emma's family is moving away and she has one last adventure on the Gold Coast! Will she risk a new relationship in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Between Night and Day**

Chapter 1 The handsome stranger

This story is told from Emma's point of view. It is a crossover of H2o Just Add Water and Twilight.

I'd appreciate feedback and comments on this. It takes place at the beginning of Season 3 before Emma's family moves away.

I don't own H2o Just add Water, nor Twilight the movie.

It was Friday night and I grudgingly went to the holiday dance in our town. I was dateless since I was no longer dating Byron, and recently was no longer dating Ash. He was just too headstrong for me, we butted heads too much. Byron was a bunch of physique, but not much more than that. He was nice, though. I clutched my sweater tighter around me. I was going away to another city. Where I could escape my pretty great life and become a nobody. I knew I would never escape being a mermaid although I tried.

I'd get notes from Lewis, study them and maybe talk to Miss Chatham before my family left Queensland for good. It meant leaving Rikki and Cleo and Lewis, which would really hurt. I'd even miss Zane and Nate and their stupid ways!

Anyways now I'm here and after dancing with boys familiar from school, a rather handsome guy caught my eye. He had bleached blond hair with piercing dark eyes. Strange, his face had an odd charm, and he was tall, well built like my previous boyfriends had been. He looked like he was out of place also.

Funny, I seldom went out without my girlfriends Rikki and Cleo. Footsteps edged closer to me as I furtively glanced up at this strange guy, but all he did was nod his head in my direction. A slight shy smile touched his lips. I was intrigued. Was he going to speak? Then just as quickly, he was gone from my sight, blending in with people unknown to me.

I was always taught to go after whatever I wanted and was taught to have a clear head when making decisions and not to let feelings over influence those decisions. Reliable, safe and goody Emma. Yep, that was me. Always be counted on to do the right thing.

I got home that night and called Cleo.

"Cleo I saw this amazing guy at the dance tonight." I breathed excitedly into my cell.

"Who was it? Did you know who it was?" Cleo asked.

"No, but I'm going to find out. I'll say this, he certainly is different."

"Em I know you're down about Ash, maybe you guys should talk. Give him a chance to explain himself. " Cleo encouraged.

"Nope no more Cleo. Not this time. It just wasn't working. I wish I could say it did, I'm just gonna have to live my life and move on!"

Minutes after hanging up, Emma received another text message. "ASH "was illuminated on her phone. I groaned as I looked at the phone as it rang and rang, and my thoughts turned to the strange boy at the dance who ALMOST talked to me.

The next day, as I walked to Juice Net to complete my shift, I overheard some guys talking.

"That Edward is really strange"

"He seems OK, his parents are divorced and he's only here for the season."

"The whole family is a bit quacky, what is their issue, anyway?"

"I don't get them at all. They hang mostly by themselves."

I hesitantly approached them.

"Excuse me, are you talking about someone with wavy brown hair and piercing dark eyes? Kind of tall?"

"Yeah he comes around sometimes, but don't know him".

"Isn't he from out of town?" asked Bob, an Aborigine friend of Lewis' that I'd seen at the party boat for Lewis' birthday.

"Do you know who he is?"I asked breathlessly but did not know why I was.

"Nope sorry Emma, "Bob replied as the guys started to walk along the seashore.

I walked in and donned my uniform, slipping it over my clothes. I needed to tie my hair back also.

"Oh hey, Em, can you wipe off those tables for me?" Ash absent mindedly looked at me, trying to juggle juice glasses.

"Sure right away" I answered. "Em didn't you get my call? Ash asked with a frown on his face. "I've been real busy Ash," I replied in a rush as I wiped tables and chairs. I noticed a familiar looking group of guys walk in tentatively like they weren't sure they were in the right place. They observed people coming in and out, on the computers, and the surroundings. It was like they were almost alien to our high school culture. Watching me. I help the table with familiar friends, which includes Rikki, Cleo and Zane.

"Can I help you guys? How can we refresh you? ". I had the spiel DOWN PAT. I pulled out my notepad to take their orders

" Hey Emma. Banana beat box looks good."

"Mango surprise for me, Em"

"Cranberry booster"

Then he looked up at me from his table across from me... That wavy light brown hair hair and those dark eyes!

Lewis put down his menu. "What's the strawberry fantasy like, haven't tried that one."

I looked back to focus on Lewis. "Well they are all good if you like strawberries with a little passionfruit."

"The fantasy with the strawberries." Rikki winked at Cleo, who smiled back.

Then he came over! "Excuse me? Hello? I know you. Who are you again?"

I started for a moment, "I'm Emma I work here."

"No I've seen you somewhere else, I'm sure of it. By the way, I'm Edward."

That guy from the dance Friday night. I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know all about You

**Between Night and Day**

**C**hapter 2 Getting to Know All About You

Note: This will be in Emma's POV unless otherwise stated.

A few weeks had passed where Edward and I got to know each other better. It was nice having a guy pay attention to me, but with Edward I felt there were a lot of unanswered questions. His speech was tentative, eyes searching, he never tried to make a move, but? I couldn't put my finger on it.

We could talk about just about everything except some critical things I just could not figure out. I rang up Rikki and Cleo and we met on the beach.

"Yeah, Edward and I get along good, but there is something really odd about him. Like, he's cold whenever I touch him. He looks kind of pale, don't you think?" I asked them, hoping maybe they picked up a vibe I didn't.

"Zane says his name is Edward Cullen, and the Cullen's are kind of like the Addams family or something, " Rikki leaned forward as she shared this information.

"I know him but I feel like I don't," I exclaimed. "Too many things are just not adding up". We took off our flip-flops and started to walk along the sandy beach. "Walking helps me clear my head though".

"Well I think he seem s like he is nice, his sister Alice does too, but I get uneasy around her too. She seems friendly enough." Cleo offered, playing with a pigtail.

I suddenly stopped. "One day Edward jumped out of NOWHERE when Ash slipped on the floor carrying juice glasses. I mean I saw him on the other side of the café! Like how did he get there so fast?" When Ash disappeared to get cleaned up, I froze the water. Now Edward looks at me strangely. Do you think he suspects something?"

"Well if he did, he's not saying anything." Rikki stated. "Wow do you think he knows our secret?"

"Just see what you can find out about him, Emma. Don't worry, we're here for you. We're all in this together." Cleo put her arm around me.

"Anyway, back to him. From what you've told us, he could be a werewolf or something, but NOBODY is THAT weird." Rikki scrunched up her face.

Just then the phone illuminates and it's Ash. I ignored it to focus on my friends.

"He's fast, his skin is cold, and I bet he is strong too. I did some research on the internet. I found some things that seem too wild to be true. I think I'd better ask Lewis, you know what a computer guru he thinks he is."

Later that day, we all met with Lewis. He agreed to check out our information so we could all piece this together. I'm glad for their friendship and it made me feel less alone. We always thought Lewis was a bit overprotective, but now it seemed a comfort to know he cared for us. Now even more than ever.

I met Edward at the Juice Net to talk and it was strange he never drank anything.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I ventured.

He spoke slowly. "Well…I took care of that before I met you here." It was like he had to premeditate everything before he spoke.

I was not satisfied. "Um, okay."

"Edward, I've been checking out all the things that you've been telling me. I need some answers." I drank some of my mango drink.

"Are you 17-18 years old?" I started.

"Yes…for a long time now. A long time."

I probed further. "Did you have any recent girlfriends?"

He shakes his head NO. He was not giving any feedback; it was all yes and no and I was getting frustrated.

"Emma, I tried to resist wanting to know you. You seem really nice and I tried deliberately to be a pain in the butt to you." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"But…why Edward? I really like you and want to know more about you." I was confused. No guy was ever this difficult! I was working too hard at this!

"I …don't get out… much. Places that kids like to go hang out are …um... too crowded or too bright for me. You look at my eyes…it's the sunlight. That's why we eat at dusk, nightfall whatever you call it... It's where we get our strength. Emma, let's leave this place. I want to show you something." He rose from the table. Over my shoulder I could see Ash observing us.

"OK" We arrived at an inlet. "There are no woods here where we can hunt, so we go to the bush and get our dinners there. But your country does have some rainforest areas and that works too."

"What kind of dinners do you like? " I asked him, holding his hand.

Edward stopped and looked me over. "Emma, I…don't know if I...can say this right. But you're... amazing and I wanted to meet someone like you for what seems forever. If you have done research about me like you say, then maybe you have an idea of why I can't say it."

"You are very strong, you seem very fast, your skin is cold and your eyes have this quality like you'd like to live outside of your skin…"

"Stop right there." Edward held my shoulder, his eyes bore into mine. I felt like a captive animal. At that time I didn't know how right my perceptions were.

I walked alongside him, wondering what he would say next.

"I am…undead… Do you understand?" His eyes were concerned about me, I could tell.

"A...a…**vampire**? So you are telling me you feed on…animals?" I inquired. Then like a bolt of lightning, I finally put it all together. Puzzlement gave way to fear as I coiled back in shock. "Are you going to hurt me?" I whispered, fearing the answer.

"NO Emma I could never bring myself to do that. I can talk to you. It's hard to make friends outside my family" Edward leaned closer.

I relaxed at that point, and then found myself tensing up again. "My friends, are they safe too?"

"Are Lewis and Zane part of your friends too?"

"Y-yes they are," I stammered my reply."Edward, are they safe too? Please tell me they are!"

"Why don't you meet me here tomorrow and you can meet my family?"

"But they don't…." I wanted to meet them for sure.

"Ok they don't…eat…like humans think of eating. Don't worry you will be OK,"

I had no choice but to believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN NIGHT AND DAY**

Chapter 3 Who's For Lunch?

It was agreed that I would be meeting Edward at a local pizza place with his brothers and sister. He was not ready to bring me home to meet everyone at least for now. The place was easily visible from the street and it would soon be lunch time. I told Rikki that they will probably not eat pizza, or they will buy it and share it with everyone else.

I told Rikki and Cleo who told Zane and Lewis about Edward and his family, but they thought it was pretty far- fetched. All they could guess was Edward and his family just could not be normal.

Wasn't one secret enough for these guys? I knew Lewis could be trusted; sometimes we took him for granted. If we did, he always seemed to roll it off for Cleo's sake. What the girls were concerned about was the fact that Edward had seen me freeze water when Ash had an accident in the Juice Net and then disappeared to clean himself up. Ash and I weren't an item anymore, so why tell him?

The Secret. It was about keeping our secret safe. Our lives revolved around the moon's cycles, especially the full moon. We were never really safe from its effects, but we'd always prepared the best we knew how, and to continually educate ourselves about it.

Now with Edward being a v-v-vampire? And maybe there were others? I'd get heartburn from pizza just thinking about it. I mean, didn't they kill people by sucking their blood? Turn others into the same thing? I was already a mermaid and that was weird enough. There was no doubt about our feelings about each other by this time, there had been real chemistry.

Edward had told me there was nothing to worry about and I believed him. I felt I could trust him explicitly. Although I had to admit I was not sure how to do that. Edward may be a vampire but he was still a teenager; surely he hung out with friends (or should I say "humans")? played on the computer, ate ice cream and pizza, right?

He also told me not all vampires were bad. Some, like Edward and his family, were "good" vampires. Whoa stop the presses. Now I was going to meet them

What will I learn at lunch? Will I be afraid? Will **WE** be afraid is what I should say. Apparently he'd had a conversation with his family about us.

Ok we met at the pizza place at 12 noon. Introductions were made. His sister Alice I liked immediately, she seemed friendly and comfortable around us as did Emmett. Deep down inside I could not help but wonder; are they looking at us like we're a good piece of licorice?

Alice was rather cute with her short brown hair and she hugged me. "It's great to meet you Emma. I hope we can be friends. By the way, you smell great."

I hugged her back with a small smile, "Um must be a new body wash I tried this morning".

Lewis and Zane shook hands with Emmett and Jasper, who stopped in briefly.

"I'll get us a table", Emmett smiled as he led the way.

Alice motioned Edward who talked in a corner. "Edward, these girls smell like MARINE LIFE! Not just human blood!" she whispered quietly.

"Yeah, Emma told me something about that. I guess this lunch will be interesting. Maybe we'll find out more. I think it's their secret just like we do" Edward whispered back.

"They are mermaids? That's unbelievable! I certainly did NOT see that coming!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice and Edward returned to the table with questions. I braced myself.

"So, Edward says you girls are mermaid?" Alice inquired intently.

"Y-Yes we are Alice", and blindly I looked around at my friend's faces, which were stamped with fear. We PROMISED NEVER to tell anyone except our boyfriends of this.

"It's OK Emma he told me. I commented on your scent and my suspicions were confirmed. You are part marine life and not 100% human which makes your blood a bit unpalatable."

"Which means…we are safe from…?" I could not say it.

"Your friend's boyfriends are safe too; they come under your protection, Emma."

"Emma says you guys are v-vampires? We're not part of the lunch menu, are we? Rikki could barely whisper, joking apprehensively.

"Relax, Rikki. We are very big on keeping our word with one another. We gave Edward our word and we'll protect you." Alice was most reassuring.

Relieved, we all went back to our table. All of a sudden, Edward spoke. "See those people over there drinking? I can tell exactly what they are thinking about. The one on the end….his work." He motioned with his hand. "And those girls…well they are thinking about sex, meeting some guy here…and that guy on the end….dog sitting? Watching a neighbor's dog?"

Cleo almost dropped her pizza slice. "How do you KNOW these things?" she wondered out loud.

"Don't freak out Cleo, Edward and I could see the thoughts of humans, although I see mostly visions." Alice reached out and patted her arm.

"WOW!" Rikki and Cleo simultaneously chimed, looking at each other in disbelief.

Lewis and Zane had felt uncomfortable with this discussion and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.

"Ever feel like you were on the outside of an exclusive club?" Zane asked.

"All the time, Zane, all the time. But I've learned how to deal with it. I think we'd better go back in." Lewis told him.

They just sat down, when Emmett got up abruptly. "There is trouble".

Zane's eyes grew wide. "What kind of trouble?"

"In my mind I see a very confused guy at that place you call the Juice Net café. He's a friend of yours, Emma?" Emmett looked at her with a sober look.

"Well, he used to be a boyfriend." I looked apologetically at Edward.

"My sensors picked that up" Edward said matter of fact like.

Now my face whitened with fear. "Is ...is...it Ash? Why would anybody mess with him?"

Emmett drew a breath before answering. "Evidently he and Laurent had an argument."

"Who's Laurent?" Lewis and Zane asked together.

"He and his clan are our enemies and Ash could be in real trouble. We must leave NOW." Jasper offered.

"Let us help you guys!" Lewis cried.

Jasper held up his hand motioning Lewis to be still. "Thanks, but between the three of us we can move at lightning speed, and we know how to get there."

We could only go back home and be safe and wait for any news of Ash.


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation

_**Authors note: here is where the T comes in the rating it may be a little gross for some readers. It has bodily injury and violence.**_

_**Thanks to Rikki01 and ClaireFan for some background on Twilight.**_

_**Pls read and review!**_

**BETWEEN NIGHT AND DAY**

Chapter 4 Confrontation

No one really knew what to expect after our new friends told us that one of our friends could be in serious trouble. Ash did have a hot head from time to time. We did not know Laurent, but he sounded absolutely evil! Our minds just could not comprehend the extent of that evil.

Zane grew white as a sheet, and fumbled with his car keys. "There is NO way you girls are getting back to Cleo's place without an escort. Oh you come too Lewis."

"Thanks Zane." replied a grateful Lewis.

They were not fast enough. We hurried over to the Juice Net café and it was surrounded, with people standing outside.

"What has happened?" I breathlessly asked.

A guy with a yellow T-shirt pointed towards the sea. "The action went that way! Ash was in a fight with this guy and they are both gone."

I started to pale. Where has this innocent meeting with Edward come to? Just as we were contemplating what to do next, two figures seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Emmett spoke, pointing a finger at me. "Emma we warned you and your friends to STAY AWAY!"

Edward looked around. "You girls and your boyfriends have GOT to stay clear of this place, "he said in a tone that chilled me.

"W-What's going to happen?" Cleo asked in a frightened voice.

Just then as they got closer to a deserted cove in an unfamiliar location, the sun was just going down. I heard voices nearby.

"He looks a bit tasty."

"More like dinner." The guys moved towards Ash, knocking him out.

"STOP!" Edward yelled.

"This stupid boy likes to tell others what to do. He doesn't run that place and he got on my nerves. He's my property, he belongs to me."

"But Laurent, he could lead you to those girls, so we could, well you know what."

"We don't want to be exposed, now, do we?" Laurent snarled back.

Laurent threw Ash with his super force, causing him to bleed from a previous injury he received from playing cricket.

"Stay away from him!" Edward countered back. "Don't make him one of us!"

I did a really stupid thing. I'd been warned but somehow could not stay away.

"Ash!" I blindly cried out.

The next thing I know this guy named Laurent pulled my hair back, exposing my neck.

"Ooh nice. I think I'll take the girl instead!" He grabbed my shoulder and struck my face, knocking me senseless.

"Cleo, Rikki! Get away; we don't know what kind of power he has!" Zane urgently pulled Rikki away from the scene.

Emmett got between Lewis and Zane. "I know you care about your girlfriends, but your muscle is no match for a vampire's strength and speed. We are trying to look out for you, but we may not be able to if you insist on staying here."

"These guys have plans for you, Edward told me," Lewis spoke in a panicked voice.

"Oh what have we HERE?" Laurent and his gang circled the girls. They smelled the sea air. "Hmm, smells like ….fish. We don't eat fish."

"What about Ash and our friends here?" Rikki asked them.

"Please don't hurt them." Cleo begged in a tiny voice.

Laurent bent down over Ash, tasting his arm. His face radiated ecstasy. He started to feed on his blood.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed before I fainted from pain and panic.

"LEWIS ZANE! Get those girls out of here now!"Edward implored my friends.

One of the guys swooped down as Lewis led everyone back towards the Juice Net. Cleo screamed as she knew she felt paw like hands on her flesh. She knew she was bleeding, and her attacked started to suck her arm.

"NOOOOOOO1 Get away from Lewis!" Cleo tried unsuccessfully to get him to stop.

"Where is Rikki?" Zane gasped as he looked for her.

"NOW!" Edward roared.

Everything became a big blur as Edward and Emmett continued to wage a war with Laurent and his evil companions and in the distance. I could hear growling menacing sounds. I started to come to, and could feel myself being carried away. My head was reeling and Ash was not moving.

What had happened? Our lives were in danger and I knew it in my fuzzy semi-conscious mind. I was hurt all over and felt myself flying over the trees. Was I hallucinating? I opened my eyes and saw nothing but blur. I was somehow moving farther and farther from my friends.

I later learned that 3 friends of Edward and Emmett had mysteriously appeared and sent Laurent and his "friends" elsewhere. I must have dozed off and when I awoke, I had no idea of where I was. I was in Edward's home somewhere in the forest.

"E-Edward?" My breathing was somewhat labored, after having the wind knocked out of me.

"Emma? Oh Emma, thank God you are safe!" Edward held my head close to his chest.

"I have to know about my friends. I feel dizzy. Please Edward don't let anything bad happen to them," I whimpered.

"You are delirious, please go to sleep." He started to stroke my hair.

I fell onto his lap. And he continued to hold me that way for the rest of the night. Finally my eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermaths

**BETWEEN NIGHT AND DAY**

Chapter 5 Aftermaths

I slept fitfully at Edward's forest home, and by morning I was anxious to hear about my friends. With lightning speed Edward and I flew back to familiar surroundings. We stopped so I could buy cafe mocha and overheard the news. Something about the fight and the two "gangs" that were involved, but my mind was so fuzzy. After trying to call Rikki and Cleo on my cell, the next logical place to check was the hospital.

The hospital. No where one wanted to go unless it was absolutely necessary. I hate to say it, but Ash was foremost on my mind, although Edward was very sweet and considerate to me. Millions of thoughts were running through my mind. What about the girls? How were the guys? Did Laurent and his gang escape, only to torture others on another night?

"Cleo Sertori. Lewis McCartney. Rikki Chadwick. Ash Dove. Zane Bennett. Please tell me if they are here and where we can find them!" I urgently told the receptionist in the First Ward.

"Sertori....Sertori", mumbled the receptionist and she searched her computer for the names . "Oh she's in intensive care. I think she got bit or something. Anyways she's lost a lot of blood."

I gasped and looked at Edward who had a motionless expression on his face.

The receptionist took off her glasses and looked at us. "McCartney and Sertori…for certain they are in ICU. There is a Dove up there too.

"Emma, I have to leave you for now." Edward squeezed my hand. "Family business, catch you later."

I understood his need for secrecy and although I cared for him, I knew this could not go on.

As I neared the ICU, I heard voices being shushed by others in the hallway. I came to the room where Cleo was. Lewis's was close by. I stopped by to see both of them, who were sound asleep. In reality they were both very weak from loss of blood.

"They were delirious when they were brought here." A nurse explained.

"What is their condition?" I asked anxiously.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I am." I fibbed to her.

"They are both very anemic and their blood appears to be infected. Same with the Dove boy. That's why they are here."

I held my hand to my mouth and gasped in horror. But my search was not over yet. I hastened to find out about Zane and Rikki, and then I'd go back upstairs. I got the number of Zane's room and quickly entered. "Zane?"

Zane looked like he'd been beaten up. "Emma, is that you?"

"Zane, how are you?" I almost feared the answer. He looked so helpless laying there in his bed wearing a hospital gown.

"Emma? Where is she? Where is Rikki?" Zane's eyes were bloodshot and worried.

"Zane you look terrible. Do you remember anything that happened last night? "

"I lost track of time, it happened so fast. We left the fight and we ran as fast as we can before I tripped. I got beat up, but I don't know what happened to Rikki." Zane clutched his throat as he coughed. Peering closer, I could see the black and blue marks on his face and his matted hair.

"Well I can see she's not here. I'll have to call her dad." I had to think fast.

Later on that day, there was no Rikki at her dad's. I was frantic, but felt like I did not know who I needed to spend time with. Back at the hospital Cleo, Lewis and Ash were getting blood transfusions. Fortunately, their apparent anemia was treatable, but the infection was the greatest concern.

"Where IS Rikki?" I asked Lewis, who was even paler than usual. Every word and action from him was labored.

"I-I don't remember, Emma. Honestly. I was attacked pretty early and I remember Cleo was screaming." He started to shake.

"She's next door, Lewis." I assured him. They were pretty badly shaken up and were in and out of consciousness.

"Oh thank you Emma. I can't see her. Please tell her I'm doing as well as expected." Lewis flashed me a tired smile.

"I'm running out of ideas, Lewis. Where can Rikki possibly be?" I nervously played with my hair.

"I'm tired Emma, I need to sleep." Lewis drifted off.

"Sure, I need to see Ash now." I hastily left his room.

"Ash?" I whispered his name. I observed him, here in a room similar to Lewis's and Cleo's. They were all being carefully watched by medical personnel.

He did not move or speak. "Is he...is he...OK?" I stammered to an elderly nurse.

"He's in the right place now; he's being treated for his blood loss and his internal injuries." She informed me.

I was freaking out. My friends and one missing in action. Her boyfriend was beside himself while responding to treatment himself. He definitely didn't need this.

I needed to keep looking for Rikki, but agreed to meet Edward at the Juice Net. He came when he said he would.

"How are your friends?" He tentatively asked.

"Well most of them are anemic with bodily injuries." I spilled it out and was sort of surprised at his lackluster facial expression. Those dark eyes I loved looked paler somehow.

"Emma, we are sorry about your friends. You know we did all we could do. Touching my face, he looked at me intently.

"I know." I whispered. "What happens now?"

"Emma we are going to be leaving this area. There is too much publicity and Laurent and his guys could get really foolish about this. I could not help but notice you have feelings for this Ash."

"Edward I'm very confused right now, I don't know how I feel about anyone or anything! And Rikki is still missing. She's not at the hospital or at home."

Edward was silent for a moment. "I know where she is."


	6. Chapter 6 Healings

**BETWEEN NIGHT AND DAY**

Chapter 6 Healing

"Where is Rikki?" I stammered looking into Edward's rather placid face.

"Look outside and you will see," he motioned to the sharp incline behind his house.

"Where exactly ARE we?" I asked as did what he asked.

"Safe…for now," was the answer.

Edward turned me around. "Emma, we have to keep a low profile for some time. But as for your friends you will be escorted back to town so you can keep an eye on them."

"You are so caring, and I thank all of your family for your protection." I gratefully smiled at him.

My nerves were a jangled mess. What was everyone's health status? I would be escorted by Jasper and I promptly ascended into the air, and we sailed over houses until we were flying parallel to the coastline.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Emma, we need to keep a distance until we can plan our next move." Jasper searched my eyes.

"I understand." Whew. This was getting deep. I was beginning to wonder if I should risk further involvement with this guy. Now my friends were either hurt or missing and I didn't know which was worse.

I watched Jasper take flight and return to where he came from, and I set on foot towards the hospital. A big lump was in my throat as anticipated health news on everyone.

When I pushed open the sliding door entrance, I observed people walking around mostly supported by others and of small groups of medical personnel talking.

Cleo was first on my list. As I entered the ICU, she was badly hurt.

I ventured closer. "Cleo? I brought you something." I'd stopped to buy a small plant for her.

:"Emma! What happened to us?" Cleo tried to sit up.

"I'm so sorry about everything and all."

"It wasn't your fault the thing to do now, is to somehow forgive them and move on with our lives, as mermaid you know." Cleo tried to reassure me as I sat down on the bed. She could be strong and step up to the plate when a situation called for it.

Cleo still looked very pale, but was told she was not so delirious today. "Emma, please tell me Lewis is OK. I heard he was in the next room, but I don't know anything…about anyone."

"I'm scared too Cleo." I squeezed her hand, and stood up to leave. "I'll let you know any news about anyone as soon as I know something. All I know right now is Edward and his family are making some sort of plans. For what I don't know. See you later."

Okay. One down, four more to go.

I knocked on Lewis' door as a nurse emerged from the room. "It's OK you can see him from this view."

"Any change? His girlfriend is very concerned about him."I asked her.

"He's a tough scrapper I must say. He's already showing signs of strength. I guess whatever bit him confined it to the arm instead of going for the jugular vein in his neck. He's lucky, I'd say, and he's resting now. Maybe you can try back later."

"Thank you so much. And please tell Cleo that he is doing better." I breathed out a sigh of relief. I learned later Zane was faring better also. But I think he liked all the attention from the student nurses! Either way he was improving.

Good news, I knew this would take time for healing, but how would their minds heal? How would they be able to forget this?

I saw Ash and had mixed feelings about this. He lay there basically in and out of consciousness and made no effort to respond to me. I was told that was his condition and there was no change.

I left the hospital and went home. All of a sudden I felt something descend out the air and a girl I recognized as Rikki ran towards me.

"Rikki! Everyone is worried about you, where have you BEEN?" She looked pretty dishelmed as she was being supported by the girl I recognized as Alice.

"Emma, I saw Zane running with Rikki when he ran into trouble. Evidently he was trapped so Laurent and his boys would not be able to see them and they almost succeeded. I was nearby and I took Rikki to a safe place."

"You know this is something out of Van Helsing and it's creepy! Nothing against you Alice or Edward or the others…" Rikki dusted herself off.

"No offense taken Rikki. But this has created an awkward situation for us."

"Emma, did you see Zane? I'm worried about him." Rikki did not scare easily and she could take the rough spots of life easier than Cleo or me. But Alice was comforting and I was thankful for that.

Rikki did see Zane that day, and they both helped each other both physically and mentally to try to decipher what happened to them. Lewis and Cleo were also a support for each other.

That left me.

What seemed like an eternity passed as I was relieved to learn Cleo, Zane, Lewis and Rikki were OK. Even Ash was showing improvement. But any sign of a relationship with Edward was strained and I think we both knew that.

We were clearly from two different worlds. He could not care less about our mermaidness but his being a vampire could easily become a life/death situation or a become an "undead" person like he was.

Heck I was leaving in a few weeks time! Then one day he came to me.

"Emma, we're leaving. Every so often we vampires have to find more suitable places where we can find our…food."

"I know Edward it's been good to know you but you know we are leaving also."

"Laurent and his gang are going south, we are going north. It could not work out between us and that's how it is. I care too much for you and you should be free to live your own life." He gave me a peck on the cheek.

Tears streamed down my face and I knew this had to be. All I cared about now were my family and friends as they struggled to recover. I would never forget how Edward. Alice, Jasper and Emmett came to our aid. We could have been devoured and become the "living dead" but we'd been spared that. I decided Ash deserved another chance too.

Well here I am again, dateless. Packing with Elliott and helping my mom and dad get everything ready. I'd previously ignored the phone every time he tried to call, but I saw how indeed precious life was and I was going to make the best of it. Unlike vampires, the only life I had was this life. My cell phone vibrated and caller ID showed, "Ash".

I picked up the phone. **THE END**


End file.
